epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 95. Killer vs Matoro (Bond vs Powers)
(Gravity and Wachow are seen finishing Wachow vs Gravity) Wachow: man, I fucking lost. Gravity: yeah... Wachow: welp we got our full roster, Gordon vs Child through Alex vs Ivan. Gravity: should we go in order? Wachow: pfft, fuck that. Gravity: then let's start with one that is very very very overdue, one that everyone already knows about. Wachow:...oh, Bob vs- Gravity: shhshhshhshh! That's the one no one knows about at all! Wachow: ohh, I got you, let's start this shit. Parody WIKI RAP BATTLES OF PARODIES KILLERFACE VS MATORO BEGIN! Killer You've been rejected by Grav, Staff, and Kitana with her legs spread, But none were as mind-blowing as my avatar, leave your face red. I deliver like Digorno to this homo with some hot sauce, Spam hate at ya like all the hate that you had for DWAS! Is it credible that you're a Professional, I doubt it, Your raps are too dry, that's because you live in drought, bitch! After many failed blogs, You're still trying for fame, Ditched Bionicle, took pieces from TK! What a pain! It's unanimous we want you hung, You've been an SK before so now your time is done. I have Nuzlocked this battle in, I'm God like your EXE, But Mat that's just a theory; Game Theory. Matoro You were a lot more fun being inactive, Killer, It's ok, I'll just make this drastic, Killer! (Oh!) A Mass Murders coming just like the third Hurt/Heal, But unlike your marriage, it's time to get real. I've never seen such a naughty Nazi, Added to the fact that you never fucked Lexi. Like you can't spam constantly when you're a ex-troll, Your Wikiventure is filled with PLOT HOLES! (Ha!) When you're not busy riding all of our staff, Can Someone Please Help Us from all the AMA's that you have! (Ew!) No Assistance for your Crusty Erection, You should be Sorry for all the times you seek attention. (Boom!) Users want a jackass with much less of an ego, The only big thing on my body is my Jew-fro! Let me give you some quick advice, Don't save our faces on a device! I'm a Wiki star; you're a Bizarre Jojo whack, Now Killers been Killed, here's your Gift, Congratz. Killer Gah! I can't believe I'm spending time with this trash,  I should be making users laugh as you're kissing my ass  Your overuse of gay jokes and the fgt emote,  In the tourney no wonder Nail got all of the votes! Matoro Well fuck you nigga. Killer Oh don't you dare interrupt me cause you can't even touch me!  You and Joe got all touchy that's why you disgust me!  You try to make shows but all your shit ends abruptly!  So get your virgin ass out before you claim "Killer fucked me!" Trixter  But that would require you to have sex.  It's the most Mystical, physical, Trixter to spit Fire,  "The best thing to do is quit" well that's a quote you admire.  Killer's named after a belt, and I know Mat won't doubt me,  If I actually wanted good Pizza then I'd go and get Howie's.  I'd Warlock Punch your ass but you both seem unfit,  Wach won't need my help, to diss you shits.  I'm the Snoop Dog, with the best blogs, with AMA's I actually answered,  You're so irrelevant now I should call you Bahn, Hammered. Matoro Um, hi, can I get back to the Roast, bitch? Trixter Roast Toast you Doctor Who hoax! Matoro Shit! Killer It's not 2013 and your time is due,  Only reason you were made Mod is cause we felt bad for you. Mat Trix, to be honest, there was controversy,  I mean you're a nice gal but even Flare was more worthy. Trixter  Oh please, I'm a staple in here's history, I'm no dummy!  While you work at Subway, no wonder you have no money! Killer Well  Maybe they should promote someone who's a little less cutty! Trixter  Well, Killer, aren't you acting ugly. Killer Well look at that, I've got a knack for putting out flames,  I could beat you, but I'd be wasting more time than when you changed your name! Trixter  Man you're annoying now, I'd hate to meet your kids!  Lucky day, it's a good thing God made you defective! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! WIKI RAP BATTLES OF *a firefly whizzes by the screen* ...PARODIES! Who Won? Killer Matoro Trixter Category:Blog posts